Traditionally, many small medical devices are not identifiable once the medical device is removed from its packaging. Identification and tracking of individual medical devices, especially small medical devices that are implanted in a patient during surgery, throughout their use in the logistic chain includes several challenges. Some medical devices are too small to laser mark and in some cases laser marking a medical device may compromise the medical device rendering it unsuitable for its intended purpose. Additionally, the accompanying packaging for small medical devices may lack the space for placement of information sufficient to identify the packaged medical device.
Information regarding the time and place of manufacture, and lot or batch number of a particular medical device could allow a manufacturer of the medical device to provide updated information regarding the medical device, such as product safety notifications. Tracking the location of a medical device throughout its logistic chain can allow a manufacturer to locate a supplier, hospital, or patient that is currently in possession of the medical device. Additionally, tracking a medical device at the point of use, for example an operating room, can provide information to the manufacturer regarding when to replenish the supply of the medical device.
Accordingly, a system that tracks and provides information regarding a medical device can lead to cost savings and other improved efficiencies in the logistic chain of the medical device.